Recently, electronic devices including film capacitors have been actively developed for enhancing the downsizing, the acquisition of high performances, and the reduction of manufacturing cost. Among these electronic devices, electronic devices which are used as electric components for automobiles or the like are used in a severe environment such as a wide temperature range and high humidity. Accordingly, in order to suppress the deterioration of performances and functions of the electronic devices due to a change in temperature or high humidity, an electronic device where a device element is housed in a case made of metal, plastic or the like, and the case is filled with a resin such that the device element is embedded has been developed. Further improvement of such a technique has been in progress.
A conventional film capacitor has been described with reference to the drawings.
FIG. 9A and FIG. 9B are perspective views illustrating the configuration of the conventional film capacitor where a capacitor element is housed in a case. FIG. 10 is a schematic view illustrating a cross section of a portion surrounded by circle B illustrated in FIG. 9B by cutting the conventional film capacitor in a direction indicated by arrow C.
As illustrated in FIG. 9A and FIG. 9B, film capacitor 121 is configured such that capacitor element 122 is housed in case 140. Capacitor element 122 includes terminal 124 and terminal 125, which have different polarities from each other for connecting with an external mounting body, in a plurality of winding bodies 123 formed by winding a metallized film or in a plurality of stacked bodies formed by stacking metallized films. And capacitor element 122 is embedded by filling resin 127 except for portions of terminals 124, 125 to be connected with the external mounting body.
Capacitor element 121 is fixed to a predetermined portion in case 140 by placing fixing portion 128 (only a left end of fixing portion 128 is illustrated in FIG. 9B) of capacitor element 122 on support portion 141 formed at an upper end portion of a side wall of case 140 as illustrated in FIG. 10.
As described above, by housing the capacitor element in the case and filling the case with the resin, it is possible to suppress the deterioration of performance and a function of the film capacitor even in a severe environment for use.
As information on prior art literature relevant to the disclosure of this application, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-216756 is known.